Cu Chulainn
Cu Chulainn is a demon in the series. History Cu Chulainn is an Irish mythical hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle, as well as in Scottish and Manx folklore. The son of the god Lugh and Deichtine (sister of the king of Ulster), he was originally named Setanta, but gained his better-known name as a child after he killed Culann's fierce guard-dog in self-defense, and offered to take its place until a replacement could be reared. At the age of seventeen he defended Ulster single handedly against the armies of queen Medb of Connacht in the epic Tain Bo Cuailnge. It was prophesied that his great deeds would give him everlasting fame, but that his life would be short – one reason he is compared to the Greek hero Achilles. He is known for his terrifying battle frenzy, in which he becomes an unrecognizable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. He fights from his chariot, driven by his loyal charioteer Laeg, and drawn by his horses, Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend. Many say he acquired a lot of power by submitting himself to some geis, two of which are "I'll never eat dog meat" and "I'll never refuse a meal offered by a woman". But then a woman offered him some dog meat, as so he had to choose what geis to break and he accepted the meal. After that, he was forced by Queen Madb to break his geis one by one, as so he met his death at the hands of Lugaid (child of Cu Roi, a man he had to kill to defend Ulster). Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Last Bible'' as Cufling in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Genma Race *Ronde: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana, as '''Lance' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Sword Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Sword Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tower Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Tower Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Genma Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Genma Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Genma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Cu Chulainn appears as a distinct demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He cannot be encountered nor recruited by the Demi-fiend, rather, the Demi-fiend can only obtain him by evolving Setanta by reaching at least Lv. 52 himself and completely mastering Setanta's skillset. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Cu Chulainn can only be obtained through fusion. He acts as a boss with Morrigan within Shibuya's Quartz gold level instance and plays a central role as an NPC and enemy in the Foreign County in the Woods series of quests. He is one of the demons it is possible to obtain as a mount. When the player uses him as a mount, he carries the player bridal style regardless of player gender. His armor appears as equipment for the player along with an all-black variant. It is also possible to acquire his spear, Gae Bolg, which grants the ability to use a penetrate affinity skill by the same name when equipped. Gae Bolg can be obtained by using the care command on the demon or through synthesis. Through a series of G1 Trial quests from a Cathedral of Shadows researcher in Ikebukuro, it is possible for players to fuse a strengthened version of Cu Chulainn that learns his unique skill Gae Bolg as well as has increased HP cost reduction. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Cu Chulainn appears as an NPC in the EX Mission A formal search request, in which his mother has traveled to the Schwarzwelt to find him. The trail for him leads first to Sector Bootes, where an Orthrus will indicate he has moved to Sector Antlia to offer support to his old teacher Scathach. Meeting with Scathach will reveal Cu Chulainn has heard of the search and is moving to meet the protagonist. Near the entrance to Sector Antlia, Cu Chulainn will be found with Enemy Search. He will leave for Sector Carina to meet with his mother; once met there, he will reward the protagonist by unlocking Cu Chulainn fusion, giving him Gae Bolg, his spear, and giving him the item Knight's Oath, which contains a Demonica code to summon him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' He appears in the Challenge Quest, Cu Chulainn's Training. His Teacher Scathach has has turned Cu Chulainn back into Setanta and wants Flynn to face him so he learns the way of the warrior. After learning the lesson, she restores Setanta back to his original form and thanks Flynn. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' Cu Chulainn appears as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. He can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 40 or above. Cu Chulainn, along with Scathach also grants the protagonist the Fusion Spell Shadow Hound, which inflicts severe Strike damage upon all enemies. ''FES'' Cu Chulainn returns as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3 FES, retaining all of his attributes. However, as FES introduces the weapon fusion system, Cu Chulainn can be fused with any Nihil item into a distinct weapon at the antique shop via the Weapon Fusion system. The weapon is Gae Bolg (A spear given to Cu Chulainn by Scathach), a Spear holding 260 ATK, 85 Accuracy, and the passive ability Wind Amp. It should also be noted that Gae Bolg inflicts Wind-based damage upon striking enemies with it, rather than dealing pierce attacks. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the True Ending Special, Margaret summons Cu Chulainn to attack Yu and help him regain his confidence to fight against Izanami-No-Okami. However, Cu Chulainn was repelled by Suparna of the Sun Arcana, and Arahabaki of the Hermit Arcana. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Karfu, he can perform the combo Razor Dance with Scatha, Zypher, or Roog, and Holy Slash with Tamlin. He also has the power Odds Breaker. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Cu Chulainn appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be easily found in Coordinate 136. Cu Chulainn is also one of the demon allies summoned by the optional boss Demi-fiend during battle; he focuses on lowering the party's Defense and striking them with powerful Physical attacks. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Cu Chulainn returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be easily found in final dungeon, the Sun. Cu Chulainn often appears alongside with Pallas Athena when fought. ''Devil Survivor'' Cu Chulainn is a demon of the Genma race and can be fused once the protagonist reaches level 39. As a unique demon only one Cu Chulainn can be possessed by the party at a time. Cu Chulainn is one of only a handful of unique demons (including Shiva and Norn) to appear in free battles, consistently appearing on day 6 and 7. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Cu Chulainn returns using his old design from Soul Hackers. He and Tam Lin no longer share the same, palette-swapped appearance. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind = Null |Expel = Strong |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = - |Paralyze = - |Stone = - |Strain = - |Sleep = - |Charm = - |Mute = - |Fear = - |Bomb = - |Rage = - |Skill1 = Floral Gust |Skill2 = Concentrate |Skill3 = Grand Tack |D-Skill1 = Charge |D-Skill2 = Endure |D-Skill3 = Grand Tack |Password = 92DuC%ioCHKXCRWn CJ5nUOUu9ZKnTZ5q }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= - |Er= 50% |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= - |Mi= - |De= - |Cu= - |Nr= |???= |Return= Gae Bolg |Skill1= Double Thrust |Effect1= Medium Spear damage (area) |Skill3= Magnara |Effect3= Medium Earth damage (1 foe) |Skill4= Mamagna |Effect4= Light Earth damage (all foes) |Skill5= Estoma |Effect5= Wards off weak foes |Skill7= Outoma |Effect7= 25% chance to escape battle |Skill8= Dragon Whirl |Effect8= Heavy Spear damage (1 foe) }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= - |SK= - |TH= - |HV= |FI= - |WT= - |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Potential mutation result for Demeter, Sif, Nezha, Loki, Stymphalides, Yama, Seiten Taisei, Hoenir, Njord, Surt, Heimdal, and Genbu. |Skill1= Heat Wave |Effect1= Deal high Sword damage to an enemy group. |Skill3= Garudyne |Effect3= Deal high Wind damage to one enemy. |Skill4= Tarukaja |Effect4= Increase one ally's physical attack. |Skill6= Deathbound |Effect6= Deal high Sword damage to all enemies. |Skill7= Zandyne |Effect7= Deal high Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill8= Grydyne |Effect8= Deal high Almighty damage to an enemy group. |SkillM= Estoma |EffectM= Avoid combat with low-level enemies. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Elec = Resist |Force = Reflect |Mystic = - |Skill1 = Ziodyne |Skill2 = - |Skill3 = - |Passive1 = Pierce* |Passive2 = Phys Jump* |Passive3 = - |FusedQuote = Hrm, I'm Genma Cu Chulainn. I acknowledge you, master, and shall pierce all with thunder. |FusingQuote = Let us go. A knight is to obey his master. I bid you farewell. |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=Resist |Force=Repel |Mystic=-- |Racial=True Phantasm |Skill1=Mazio |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1= Pierce* |Passive2=Phys Boost |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I am Cu Chulainn, the Genma. I shall strike down our foes with my master`s Gae Bolg. |FusingQuote=I hope my Gae Bolg was of service of you. }} Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Scottish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons